


Podfic: 10 Things to Love About Her

by Mo1347



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo1347/pseuds/Mo1347
Summary: 50 minute podfic of "10 Things to Love About Her"It all starts because Jughead Jones is many things but stupid isn’t one of them. When he overhears Jason Blossom whining, actually whining, about how he can’t take out Polly Cooper unless someone also takes out her little sister, Betty, he thinks this could be his chance. All thanks to the Cooper family rule implemented after one too many generations on their mother’s side ended up pregnant before graduation.Or, in other words, Jughead Jones flips the script to get the girl, no matter how unconventional it might be.





	Podfic: 10 Things to Love About Her

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [10 Things to Love About Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310125) by [Smudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudge/pseuds/Smudge). 



Inspired by [10 Things to Love About Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310125) by [Smudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudge/pseuds/Smudge)

This story was written by the wonderful Smudge. This is my for foray into podfic'ing and I hope everyone enjoys! I am over at positivechangealways on tumblr if anyone has suggestions or requests for the possible next work. Though I have a few very long works in mind that I would love to tackle!

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dhoyEiTQPW5nwyhSQ46FdGq6oP8jpAbw/view?usp=sharing


End file.
